Crossed Paths
by draugeltheshadowhero
Summary: welcome people to a world where three worlds have been condenced into continents of world. three heros must unite with a man. as their lives play out. As evrything seems to unravel will they find what they need?
1. The Arival

A/N: this is my first story do not tell me that characters are ooc I already know they are. The only characters I own are Draugel, Zane, and Anumir

Disclaimer: The following own I do not: Naruto, Legend of Zelda, or Fire Emblem

The Arrival

A man in a white cloak with red flames along the bottom stood with downcast eye but with a smile on his face as he held his son to him as he stood atop a giant toad and said "boss keep us away but close to the Kyuubi"

"Sure Minato I'll keep both you and the kid safe for this" said Gamabunta

"Please forgive me Naruto for this life I now put onto you my son," said Minato "I hope your mother can forgive me."

{6 years later}

It was a beautiful day in Kohana today people were celebrating the death of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Well that is what the elders say but the truth is a triple s ranked secret, which states that it was sealed into the Fourth Hokage's only son who was given his mother's name to protect him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and right now the poor boy was running from a small mob and trying stay ahead of them. The problem with this is that he was running out of energy and turned down into a dead end ally.

"Kill the demon!" "We'll finish the Fourth's work!" "We'll be village heroes!" that was all poor Naruto heard before they started to beat him into unconsciousness with club, kunai, and anything else they could get their hands on.

{Street 2 minutes ago}

"Hinata we must hurry home now" said a young woman with wavy black hair and red eyes wearing a chunin vest and uniform.

"H-Hai K-Kurenai-san" said the little girl with short indigo hair and white eye in a light yellow kimono "A-ano K-Kurenai-san do y-you hear a voice crying for help in the ally?"

"Yes I did should we go help them?" asked Kurenai

"Hai it would be wrong to leave some in trouble" said Hinata as she rushed over and placed a hand on Naruto.

"Yes it would be wrong" said an Inu-masked man behind the woman.

"Yes it is very unyouthful to leave someone in trouble" said a man in a jounin vest and green spandex.

"I will not stand for someone in fear in my village" said an old man in a white cloak with red trim and a white hat that says fire with red trim and a red box around the fire symbol.

(Different Continent)

"Hello Ike what are you doing to do today?" asked a blonde teal eyed man in a green coat and a yellow cape.

"I was just wondering if I could go to the city south of here. I met a girl with purple hair in an orange outfit, and her eyes were a beautiful green." said a blue haired boy with blue eyes wearing a blue jacket and a red cape "Could I father? I'll be extra careful."

"I can take him sir. We need to gather some more supplies as we couldn't find any there at the last city we visited" said a young man with blonde hair in blue armour. "I can take Shinon with me sir we'll both make sure no one hits him sir."

"That's good Gatrei." Said Greil "I'll also send Titania with you as well to watch over him and the girl so you guys can get gear. I think I should send you with a training sword as well Ike. So you can continue to train while you travel. I think that will be all dismissed."

"Yes sir" responded Gatrei as he and Ike move over to get Shinon as Titania would most likely meet them at the gate.

"Hey Gatrei why is the bosses brat following you around?" asked a voice from the trees

"Hey Shinon we were just looking for you" said Gatrei "boss said you, me, and Titania are to take the kid with us to the city. Seems he found someone he likes down there"

"The brat's going to be training while walking along beside us I assume." Responded Shinon

"Yeah he is Shinon" said a red haired lady from atop her horse. "So let's move out"

{A little while later}

"So what she look like Ikey-boy?" asked Shinon

"She has beautiful purple hair wears a pretty orange outfit, and her eyes were a stunning green. Did I mention that she wants to prove that she can use a sword better than men can?" said Ike in one breathe leaving him gasping for his breath after before taking a few more swings.

{In town}

"Well let's get our stuff and we will stay in town for the night" said Titania "Ike you can go find your friend"

"Thank you Titania" replied Ike before heading for a walk around the town before finding his friend.

"Ikey-kun there you are!" shouted a girl with purple hair and green eyes as she tackled him in a hug.

"Hello Mia-chan. How are you?" asked Ike.

"I'm good Ikey-kun." Responds Mia "How are you?"

"I'm good" said Ike "my father is starting to train me in the sword."

"That's great Ikey-kun" said Mia excitedly "how about we do a quick spar?"

"Sure"

The two children take their training swords and walk to a clearing when they get there take strikes towards the other blocking or parrying each other's blow. This went on for a while before the pair decided to take a break.

"Hey Mia I think we should rest in the tree"

"Sure Ikey-kun"

When they sat in the tree in each other's arms they were fast asleep

(Different continent)

Link was crawling under heavy brush to get into the Ordan spring and as he made his way he spotted his childhood friend Ilia brushing Epona Link's horse talking to Colin who is trying to convince her to let Link. Before long he hears the gate break before he blacks out.

(Astral Plane)

Three boys awaken to see another boy age ten in a black cloak sitting down cross-legged in front of an altar with his back to the two six year olds, and the six-teen year old.

"Welcome to the Astral Plane, my name is Draugel." said the boy still with his back to them. "The way we all got here is different I am the only one of us to come here intentionally. Well would you please introduce yourselves please?"

"How sir?" asked Naruto timidly as he hopes these people won't attack him.

"Oh yes how silly of me I should introduce myself first so you know what I am talking about, and please do not call me sir I am only ten. Now I have already told you my name so I will start from there. I live in a temple where they teach swordsmanship. I am right now visiting the Astral Plane as one of my masters told me." said Draugel as he turned to look at the blue haired boy.

"My name is Ike, and I live in a fortress that belongs to my father's mercenary company, where I am learning the way of the sword from my father. I am resting in a tree with a girl I like after training together in a spar." Responded Ike to the unasked question. "Let's how 'bout the taller guy?"

"Sure. My name is Link I live in a tree house by myself. I am train with basic attacks by my village's resident sword-master, I also am an equestrian as well. I got knocked unconscious by some club hitting me on the back of the head." Calmly stated Link before he looked at Naruto asking "how about you little one?"

Trembling Naruto started "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I live in a ninja village name Kohana. I'm chased by the villagers and no one will tell me why. I live by myself in a rundown apartment, I do receive money for food and other supplies for being an orphan but people tend to jack-up their prices or shoo me away so I really cannot buy anything." Replied Naruto sadly hoping no one here will attack him.

"Well I think we are waking up now so everyone I hope we meet in the real world as well" said Draugel as everyone started to fade.

(Blade-master Temple)

"So my young apprentice what did you see when you went you went into the Astral Plane?" asked an old man wearing a red cloak.

"I was at the Temple of the four, sensei" responded Draugel bowing "there were three others there as well. One that I would like to track so as to help him out as he has no one from what I have seen, or from what he has told me and the other two."

"Maybe when you finish your training my student." Replied the old man.

"Yeah like you could even top me Draugel-junior" said a boy maybe one year Draugel's senior.

"Yeah right like keep up with me Zane-senpai" said Draugel with his arms crossed across his back. "right..."

"Draugel-kun there you are! Where were you?!" squealed a ten year old girl with long golden hair and emerald eyes after she tackled Draugel from behind knocking down his hood revealing brown hair and closed draconic eyes.

Draugel turn around in her arms to face her and looked into her eyes with brown eyes before replying "I'm sorry Anumir, sensei had me visit the Astral Plane" in a sad tone mainly for being late to get her now though he was going to be teased to no end by his friend.

(Kohana Hospital– Naruto's Room)

"W-will h-he b-be o-okay?" asked Hinata as she stroked Naruto's whisker marks gently.

"He'll be just fine all he needs now is some food and rest before we can let him out of the hospital." Replied the Hokage as he looked at the girl stroking Naruto's cheeks. "You know all he really wants is a friend someone around his own age he can talk to or play with."

"H-hai" responded the very timid Hinata.

"Hokage-sama he is beginning to wake" said one doctor.

"Would you like to see our young friend Hinata?" asked the Hokage.

"H-hai"

To be continued


	2. Fox Vanguard 01

A/N: this is my first story do not tell me that characters are ooc I already know they are. The only characters I own are Draugel, Zane, and Anumir

Disclaimer: The following own I do not: Naruto, Legend of Zelda, or Fire Emblem

(6 year timescale)

Naruto walked down the street away from the hokage monument towards school. As he walked into the school he snapped his fingers and the Hokage Monument was covered in paint matching the pictures of all the kages.

(In the classroom)

"Hey Sasuke what do you think the tests are going to be like?" asked a student in the 'cool' group.

"Heh" smirked Sasuke finishing "Naruto-baka won't pass either way." As Sasuke finished Naruto walked into the classroom. Sasuke said as Naruto was tripped by Sakura "Our next Hokage." This got a laugh out of all but two people Naruto himself and the other being one Hinata Hyuuga. The laughter would have continued had Iruka and Mizuki not arrived in the classroom.

"All right let's get to the training for the first part of the test." Said Iruka as he led everyone outside. "Now split into boys and girls." As everyone did this Naruto started meditating with his back against Hinata's so she could tap his shoulder when his name was called.

{Astral plane}

Naruto made his way to the cage that was at the end of his path. "Hey Kyuubi are you awake?" asked Naruto.

"Yes kit, what do you want?" asked the mighty Kitsune.

"May we show them our full power Sensei?"Asked Naruto.

"You should on a test Naruto" said a voice behind Naruto.

"Why do you say that Draugel?" asked Kyuubi.

"Because we want to hear about the look on the Uchiha's face." Responded Ike's voice from behind Draugel.

"Kit your vixen just tapped your shoulder" said Kyuubi

"Okay see yah later guys." Said Naruto before returning to the real world.

{Material plane}

"Naruto vs. Sasuke" said Iruka just as Naruto got back and whispered "let loose" in Hinata's ear.

"You ready to lose Dobe?" said Sasuke taking a well know taijutsu stance. "Because I know I'm ready to win."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke taking an unknown stance before saying "roll the dice"

Iruka stood between them and shouted "Begin!"

Sasuke charged in to fight Naruto and Naruto just shifted his stance and disappeared from view only to appear in front of Sasuke as Naruto's fist struck Sasuke's left shoulder, then Naruto's foot collided with Sasuke's right knee, lastly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's lapel with his right hand and chopped him across the right shoulder with his left hand stunning the Uchiha leaving him open to a back kick, followed by a roundhouse kick. And finished him off with a front snap that sent Sasuke flying out of the ring.

"Do yourself a favour Uchiha. Stay. Down" said Naruto as he walked down toward Hinata.

"Don't run away from me Dobe." Said Sasuke as he stood shakily finished a few hand seals "katon: hidama no jutsu" Sasuke shot a fire ball in Naruto's direction. It missed Naruto but it hit Hinata's arm as she dodged out of the way of the attack. At the same time Naruto turned on his heal to face the 'prodigy of Kohana' with a scowl on his face.

"The rules said no jutsu Uchiha" stated Naruto coldly.

"My brother told me in the ninja life there are no rules." Responded Sasuke.

"Very well if that is what you want." Said Naruto as he brought his right hand to his hip as a sword appeared in said hand. The sword had a fox head with an open mouth for a cross-guard and a cat-o-nine-tails on the hilt. "Let me show you a skill I learned from a different land. Don't blink you might miss something." Suddenly Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke in a flash of light, as Sasuke collapsed to the ground Naruto said "as I said before Uchiha. Stay. Down." Before heading back toward Hinata.

"Naruto wins." Said Iruka looking stunned, like everyone else, other than Hinata who was applauding as she healed her arm while Naruto was turned toward Sasuke.

"How dare you beat Sasuke-kun!" shouted the Uchiha fan club and the cool group, the cool group just left out 'kun'. Naruto just ignored them as he continued on his way toward Hinata after sheathing his sword.

"Now will Hinata and Sakura come to the ring?" Called Iruka. As they passed each other Naruto and Hinata gave each other a high five.

"I'll beat you to claim Sasuke-kun's heart" said Sakura think she would get the same response from Hinata but was surprised when Hinata responded with "you can have the village's hero. I'll take the vanguard. I know you don't know what I'm talking about but you will learn when you need to." At this Sakura took a basic stance and Hinata took a gentle fist stance no one has seen before. 'I'll crush her with one punch' thought Sakura.

"You won't even touch me Sakura." Said Hinata before Iruka shouts "Begin!"

Hinata struck too fast for everyone but Naruto to see. She disabled Sakura's arms, then knocked her down on her face and held her there with her foot saying "surrender you have lost." Sakura tried to struggle but it was in vain as she could not move. "Hinata wins!" said Iruka as he saw Sakura give up.

As Hinata walked to Naruto they looked into each other's eyes and remembered the day five years ago when Naruto saved Hinata...

(Flashback)

It was about noon and Naruto was walking through the village through the back alleys to visit his friend Hinata. Why was Naruto going through the back alleys today? Maybe it was quicker, maybe it was too crowded in the streets.

"Get back here you demon!"

Oh yeah he was running and hiding from the villagers... again.

'Why won't they just leave me alone?' thought Naruto.

'That's probably my fault kit' said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. 'For now let us concentrate on finding your vixen.'

'What are you talking about Kyuubi-sensei?' asked Naruto 'I don't have a vixen'

'Ah so blind kit the young Hyuuga you are trying to visit' said kyuubi.

'What she is just a friend she would never fall for me." Thought Naruto

'I think she would kit' said kyuubi 'her scent says she loves having you around a lot'

'Let's just get to her place' thought Naruto.

(Three hours later)

"Where is he, he said he would be here." Said Hinata in her room.

"Lady Hinata, you have a visitor" said a branch member.

"Who is it?"

"It is your friend Uzumaki" said the Branch member

"Hello Hinata-chan" said Naruto pulling a pot of lavenders and lilacs out from behind him.

(Four hours later Naruto and Hinata are both asleep)

An unknown ninja snuck into the Hyuuga Estates up to Hinata's room seeing the sleeping heiress he moved to grab her and put her in a sack. Now while this ninja was going to grab the sleeping heiress her friend who was allowed to stay the night was waking up because of a squeaky floor board that his enhanced hearing picked up.

{Astral Plane}

"What does this man think he's doing" said Naruto.

"I don't know kit" said Kyuubi.

"I have one question Naruto" said Draugel from behind Naruto "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to fight him?"

"Are you kidding Draugel" shouted Link "This kid doesn't have the power to fend off this opponent."

"Yeah Draugel, Naruto here doesn't have that kind of power" said Ike "Wait you know something don't you."

"Of course I know something Ike, Naruto I want you to put your writing hand at your hip, and focus energy there." said Draugel.

As Naruto did this he was surprised when a sword appeared in his hand (see above for description). "Wow this is so cool" said Naruto looking at his weapon.

"Is that what I think it is Draugel" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes it is Kyuubi" said Draugel "That is the sword of the fox vanguard it will grow with Naruto while the rest of us have to find or make our swords." Then Draugel looked at Naruto and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR MIND FOR NARUTO GET OUT THERE!"

{Material Plane: Hyuuga Estates: Hinata's room}

"Who are you, you bastard?" growled out Naruto as he put his hand to his hip and focused like Draugel told him to. As his sword appeared he swung it at the man who blocked it with a kunai.

"None of your business kid" said the ninja struggling as Naruto focuses more chakra into his sword-hand.

"You should leave" said Naruto as he shifted his weight and made the Ninja fall over the loud noise of the falling body awoke Hinata who was in her bed still with Naruto between her and the ninja. She shouted "Intruder" alerting the guards around to the unknown ninja's presence in the house.

Naruto cut the man's Achilles tendons and stabbed his sword into the man's left hand preventing him from escaping 'I should really thank the guy's and Kyuubi for training me in sword techniques.' Thought Naruto as the Hyuuga guards got there and took the man away to a holding area for when anbu got there.

(End flash back)

Hinata sat down in Naruto's lap and leaned into him with a smile.


End file.
